1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method, and a recording apparatus for performing the recording method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet recording method in which an image is recorded on a recording medium by discharging a fine ink droplet from a nozzle of a recording head of an ink jet recording apparatus has been known. As an ink jet recording ink, an ink in which a colorant such as a dye or a pigment is dissolved or dispersed in an aqueous medium which contains water, an organic solvent, or the like is generally used. The ink jet recording ink is roughly classified into a dye ink and a pigment ink. The dye ink is obtained by mixing a dye as the colorant. The pigment ink is obtained by mixing a pigment as the colorant. Thus far, a dye ink which is excellent in color reproducibility, discharge stability or the like has been widely used. However, a use of an ink jet recording technology is expanding to a digital photographic service, commercial printing, or the like, and thus long-term preservability of a recorded image becomes important, and a pigment ink which is more excellent in water resistance or light resistance, than a dye ink has been used.
However, if recording of a recording medium such as plain paper, coated paper, and art paper is performed by using the pigment ink as the ink jet recording ink, the pigment is permeated into the medium, and thus there is a problem of causing the optical density to be easily insufficient.
To solve the above problem, for example, JPA-2010-234582 discloses a recording method in which a reaction liquid which is separate from an ink containing a self-dispersion pigment, and contains a pigment cohesive agent, water, and an aqueous organic solvent is prepared, an ink droplet amount is set to be equal to or smaller than 35 pL, and the reaction liquid is superposed on a recording portion which has been formed by using the ink, by using an ink jet method.
JP-A-2003-326829 discloses an ink jet recording method in which a recording surface is coated with a reaction liquid which has a pigment ink aggregation function and a film formation function, and then a pigment ink is discharged so as to record an image, and a film is formed on the recording surface by heating and drying.
In a case where the reaction liquid is adhered to an ink non-absorbable or ink low-absorbable recording medium, since permeating the reaction liquid into the recording medium is difficult, a drying process for drying the reaction liquid is necessary. As the drying process, a method of heating a recording medium, a method of ensuring wait time until adhering of a colored ink composition is performed, or the like is considered. However, in the method of heating a recording medium so as to improve drying properties of the reaction liquid, in a case where heating is excessively performed, nozzles of an ink jet head are easily dried by radiant heat of the heating. Thus, reliability of the ink jet head is degraded. In the method of ensuring the wait time so as to dry the reaction liquid, a printing speed is lowered. As a result, recording productivity may be lowered.